The invention relates to an operator control device for a domestic appliance, having an electronic display panel, and an operator control element which can be moved relative to the display panel in order to set operating conditions of the domestic appliance. The invention also relates to a domestic appliance having a corresponding operator control device.
Operator control devices for domestic appliances, such as ovens, washing machines, tumble driers, dishwashers or the like, are known in a variety of designs. For this purpose, touch-sensitive operator control devices having touch areas are as common as operator control elements in the form of rotary switches and pushbutton switches, i.e. operator control elements that have to be moved relative to a display unit in order to set operating conditions.
Particularly in the case of such operator control devices with movable operator control elements combined with electronic display panels as display units, it is difficult or impossible to achieve a compact design while at the same time ensuring user-friendly operability and an intuitively apparent presentation of information. The known components must be disposed separately and also spaced apart from one another. In addition, such operator control elements are known to be large and clumsy, so that they require, for one thing, a large amount of space. This both in respect of their general size as knobs and therefore cylinders, and in respect of their forward projection from the operator control device in order to enable them to be gripped and rotated.